1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a gripper carrying mechanism for repeating a series of operation steps of moving a gripper seizing a work in dies from between dies to our of the machine, releasing the work and, then returning the gripper again to between dies and another mechanism for configuring the gripper, for it to have the desired angles at every stop, while carrying a work such as a product of an injection molding machine or a sprue runner, etc., in a device for taking out the work.
2. Prior art
Heretofore, a gripper of work take-out devices of this type takes a work in dies out of the machine by moving said gripper in the up--down and right--left directions by way of combining several air cylinders including long ones which have long strokes in the vertical (up--down) direction and other ones which move fore--aft and right--left.
The prior art device requires a long air cylinder which has a long stroke in the vertical direction, as hereabove described; consequently, the total height of the work take-out device is so large that it can not be installed in a factory with a low ceiling.
This device, adopting a system of a gripper standing by above dies, sometimes has not been able to work with dies having air cylinders mounted on their tops for undercutting process, etc.
Furthermore, such a device, requiring at least an air cylinder for moving the gripper up--down and one for its right--left motion, has been disadvantageous in that not only its composition is complex, but large air consumption has resulted in high running cost.